Klingon Swadesh List
This is an Swadesh list of words in English and Klingon. History Although mentioned in the original Star Trek series episode "The Trouble with Tribbles", the Klingon language first appeared on-screen in Star Trek: The Motion Picture (1979). According to the actor who spoke the lines, Mark Lenard, James Doohan recorded the lines he had written on a tape, and Lenard transcribed the recorded lines in a way he found useful in learning them. For Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (1984), director Leonard Nimoy and writer-producer Harve Bennett wanted the Klingons to speak a structured language instead of random gibberish, and so commissioned a full language, based on the phrases Doohan had originated, from Marc Okrand, who had earlier constructed four lines of Vulcan dialogue for Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. Okrand enlarged the lexicon and developed a grammar based on Doohan's original dozen words. The language appeared intermittently in later films featuring the original cast (for example, in Star Trek V: The Final Frontier (1989) and in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (1991), where translation difficulties served as a plot device). Two "non-canon" dialects of Klingon are hinted at in the novelization of Star Trek III: The Search for Spock, as Saavik speaks in Klingon to the only Klingon officer aboard Cpt. Kruge's starship after his death, as the survivors of the Enterprise's self-destruction transport up from the crumbling Genesis Planet to the Klingon ship. The surviving officer, Maltz, states that he speaks the Rumaiy dialect, while Saavik is speaking to him in the Kumburan dialect of Klingon, per Maltz's spoken reply to her. With the advent of the series Star Trek: The Next Generation (1987)—in which one of the main characters, Worf, was a Klingon—and successors, the language and various cultural aspects for the fictional species were expanded. In the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "A Matter of Honor", several members of a Klingon ship's crew speak a language that is not translated for the benefit of the viewer (even Commander Riker, enjoying the benefits of a universal translator, is unable to understand) until one Klingon orders the others to "speak their human language". A small number of non-Klingon characters were later depicted in Star Trek as having learned to speak Klingon, notably Jean-Luc Picard and Jadzia Dax. List |wrd002= |wrd003= |wrd004= |wrd005= |wrd006= |wrd007= |wrd008= |wrd009= |wrd010= |wrd011= |wrd012= |wrd013= |wrd014= |wrd015= |wrd016= , |wrd017= |wrd018= |wrd019= |wrd020= |wrd021= |wrd022= |wrd023= |wrd024= |wrd025= |wrd026= |wrd027= |wrd028= , |wrd029= |wrd030= |wrd031= |wrd032= |wrd033= , |wrd034= |wrd035= |wrd036= |wrd037= |wrd038= , |wrd039= |wrd040= |wrd041= |wrd042= |wrd043= |wrd044= |wrd045= |wrd046= |wrd047= |wrd048= |wrd049= |wrd050= |wrd051= |wrd052= |wrd053= |wrd054= |wrd055= |wrd056= |wrd057= |wrd058= |wrd059= |wrd060= |wrd061= |wrd062= |wrd063= |wrd064= |wrd065= |wrd066= |wrd067= |wrd068= |wrd069= |wrd070= |wrd071= , |wrd072= |wrd073= , |wrd074= |wrd075= |wrd076= |wrd077= |wrd078= |wrd079= |wrd080= |wrd081= |wrd082= |wrd083= |wrd084= |wrd085= |wrd086= |wrd087= |wrd088= |wrd089= |wrd090= |wrd091= |wrd092= |wrd093= |wrd094= |wrd095= |wrd096= , |wrd097= |wrd098= |wrd099= |wrd100= |wrd101= |wrd102= |wrd103= |wrd104= |wrd105= , |wrd106= |wrd107= |wrd108= |wrd109= |wrd110= |wrd111= , |wrd112= |wrd113= |wrd114= |wrd115= |wrd116= |wrd117= |wrd118= |wrd119= |wrd120= |wrd121= |wrd122= |wrd123= |wrd124= |wrd125= |wrd126= |wrd127= |wrd128= |wrd129= |wrd130= |wrd131= |wrd132= |wrd133= |wrd134= |wrd135= |wrd136= |wrd137= |wrd138= |wrd139= |wrd140= |wrd141= |wrd142= , |wrd143= |wrd144= |wrd145= |wrd146= |wrd147= |wrd148= |wrd149= |wrd150= |wrd151= |wrd152= |wrd153= |wrd154= |wrd155= |wrd156= |wrd157= |wrd158= |wrd159= |wrd160= |wrd161= |wrd162= |wrd163= |wrd164= |wrd165= |wrd166= |wrd167= |wrd168= |wrd169= |wrd170= |wrd171= |wrd172= |wrd173= |wrd174= |wrd175= |wrd176= |wrd177= |wrd178= |wrd179= |wrd180= |wrd181= |wrd182= |wrd183= |wrd184= , |wrd185= |wrd186= |wrd187= |wrd188= |wrd189= |wrd190= |wrd191= |wrd192= |wrd193= |wrd194= |wrd195= |wrd196= |wrd197= |wrd198= |wrd199= |wrd200= |wrd201= |wrd202= , |wrd203=No direct equivalent |wrd204= , |wrd205= |wrd206= |wrd207= }} Category:Swadesh Lists Category:Swadesh lists Category:Klingon Languages